familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard de Grey (c1195-c1250)
}} ''A general and heraldic dictionary of the peerages of England, Ireland, and Scotland, extinct, dormant, and in abeyance. England by John Burke'' "Richard de Grey, of Codnor, in the county of Derby, the eldest son, having adhered to King John, had the lands of John de Humez, in Leicestershire, and Simon de Canci, in Lincolnshire, two of the rebellious barons, conferred upon him: and in the 10th Henry III. he was made governor of the Isles of Guernsey, Jersey, Alderney and Sarke; of which, in the 36th of the same king, he had a grant, in fee farm, for 400 marks, to be paid yearly into the king's exchequer. In which year the king, intending a pilgrimage to the Holy Land, and causing the bishops of Worcester and Chichester to preach a similar course to the people, this Richard and John, his brother, came forward, although, generally speaking, the discourse of the prelates had but little effect, which so pleased the king, that he embraced them in his arms, kissed them, and called them brothers. In a few years afterwards (42d Henry III.) we find Richard de Grey constable of Dover Castle and warden of the cinque ports, and being both diligent and trusty in those offices, discovered much treasure, which the Poictovins (then in high favour with the king) had ready to convey into France. 'But about this time,' says Dugdale 'there being no little contest, touching Athelmure, the king's brother, by the mother, then elect Bishop of Winchester; divers of the great barons opposing him, in regard he was of that party, against whom they took high exception, for misleading the king, and consuming the wealth of the land. Whereupon he fled to Rome, and by false suggestions, procured the pope's letters for his institution, which were sent by Walescho a grey friar, who landed at Dover. The barons grew so incensed, that they forthwith sent Hugh Bigot, then Justice of England, thither, to inquire by what authority he was suffered to come on shore; who went to this Richard (then constable of the castle) and said 'Have you been trusted by the people of England, as a faithful warden of the ports, and suffered this person to land, without our knowledge, to the manifest violation of your oath? We think you, not only unworthy of this place any longer, but to be farther questioned, for so great a transgression, tending to the public damage of the whole realm.' And thereupon took the custody of the castle and all the ports into his own hands.' Subsequently to this period Richard de Grey arrayed himself under the baronial standard, and being, with his son John, in the army of young Simon de Montfort, at Kenilworth, was surprised in the night-time by a party from Prince Edward's army, and taken prisoner, with several other barons. For this treason his lands were seized upon by the crown; but were afterwards restored, upon the payment of a fine under the decree denomindated 'Dictum de Kenilworth.' Richard de Grey m. Lucia, daughter and heiress of the John de Humez mentioned above, and was s. at his decease by his son."